Unexpected Happenings
by Vitani825
Summary: Littlefoot and Cera know of the consequences of love; but, their strong bond is enough to get them through tough times. One-shot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Land Before Time characters. Only my OC's.**

 **A/N: This story takes place when Littlefoot and Cera are in the Time of Great Growing. My OC's are briefly mentioned. Bron and Topsy may seem to have changed character roles. I thought it was a nice for Bron to have a prejudiced parent like Topsy. I also like making it hard for him to see his children as grown ups.**

Unexpected Happenings

Littlefoot and Cera have now entered the Time of Great Growing. They soon realized their feelings for each other. Their gang have expected this to happen; but, telling the rest of the elders will be a much harder task. Once they gathered all the elders, they began to explain their situation.

"Cera and I were talking and we both realized our love for each other," Littlefoot said.

Soon enough, Bron spoke up.

"Are you out of your minds? This could never work; I won't let this happen, it's absolutely out of the question," Bron snarled.

Topsy stomped on Bron's foot. That made the older longneck yelp in pain.

"What was that for?" Bron asked.

"That was for talking out of turn you idiot," Topsy retorted.

The others nodded towards Bron.

"Dad; I'm not a child anymore; I think I can choose my own mate," Littlefoot stated.

Bron frowned.

"Frankly my son; I don't give a damn; as soon as we leave the Great Valley; we'll find you a suitable mate; she'll be a longneck-"

"Or a male longneck," Kosh cut in.

Littlefoot glared at the pink clubtail. Kosh's remark earned a chuckle from Topsy.

"I am not gay, Kosh," Littlefoot sneered.

Bron cleared his throat.

"As I was saying before a certain rock head interrupted me; Littlefoot, you will get a female longneck mate-and Kosh; if you interrupt me one more time; I'm gonna beat the living crap out of you," Bron snarled.

At this remark; Kosh decided to stay quiet.

"I don't want to leave, Dad; and I'm not going to," Littlefoot responded.

"You don't have a choice, Littlefoot; we leave tomorrow before the Bright Circle rises; spend as much time with your friends while you can; because this is the last time you'll see them," Bron threatened.

"Dad; I'm not saying goodbye because I'm not leaving; I can't just leave them behind just because you want me to have a longneck mate," Littlefoot explained.

"Littlefoot; you are coming with me; I don't care what you say," Bron retorted.

Everyone noticed that Littlefoot was getting upset; even Topsy noticed it.

"Look at yourself; you sound just like my father; he was for separation of the species; I learned long ago that no matter what we are on the outside; we're the same on the inside," Topsy said.

Bron glared at Topsy.

"How dare you! Littlefoot is my son; if I don't want him loving Cera, then that's my choice," Bron replied.

"I do love Cera; sure we're not the same species; but, it doesn't matter to us; so, I would like it if you respect my decision," Littlefoot said.

"NEVER! THAT'S IT! CHANGE OF PLANS; WE LEAVE RIGHT NOW! ALL OF YOU LONGNECKS, NOW!" Bron ordered at the top of his lungs.

Grandpa stepped up to face Bron.

"No Bron; we're not leaving," Grandpa said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Bron shouted.

"I SAID NO! YOU CAN'T JUST EXPECT EVERYTHING TO GO YOUR WAY!" Grandpa shouted back.

Bron growled.

Soon enough, Topsy decided that he wanted to talk to Bron. Once they were alone, the started talking.

"What is it with you, Bron? Why aren't you approving Cera's relationship with Littlefoot?" Topsy asked.

Bron sighed.

"I don't know; maybe it's because I want what is best for him," Bron responded.

"I think this issue goes deeper than that," Topsy said.

Bron sighed and nodded.

"Yeah; I have issues with letting go and seeing that Littlefoot is pretty much grown up; but, you understand, right?" Bron asked.

"I do understand what you mean; I still see Cera as a child; but, I stop and think about what she would like instead of thinking about what I expect of her; the news of Littlefoot and Cera falling in love surprised me too; but, I realize that they're not children anymore and deserve to be treated as grown ups," Topsy explained.

Bron lowered his head in shame.

"There was one longneck I vowed never to be like; my mother; she is a lot like your dad; she was for separation of the species too," Bron said.

Topsy nodded.

"There is a way you can make it up to everyone; just admit you're wrong and make a public apology," Topsy replied.

Bron always hated public apologies. They were one of his weakest points; he had this thing where he always had to be right.

"Okay; but, I'm not very good at this," Bron admitted.

"Just do it! Treat it like taking medicine; it's not fun; but, we all need to hear the apology; especially your in-laws, Littlefoot and Cera," Topsy explained.

Bron nodded.

Once all the residents were gathered at the Thundering Falls, Bron told them he had something to say.

"Everyone; I would like to say I'm sorry for making a big deal out of this; it's hard for me to accept that Littlefoot isn't a child anymore; I overreacted and turned into my mother; she was stubborn and didn't want longnecks and other species to be friends; if you don't forgive me, I completely understand," Bron explained.

Littlefoot was still angry and faced his dad.

"Do you think one sorry is gonna make it up to me and Cera? Well, do you?" Littlefoot asked.

Bron was silent.

"Let me tell you something; apology not accepted," Littlefoot snarled.

As he and Cera walked away, Bron looked at Topsy.

"I don't know, Bron; but, I'm sure they'll forgive you if you give them some time and space," Topsy stated.

Bron nodded.

A while later, Littlefoot and Cera were at the Tall Trees; Grandma and Grandpa Longneck and Topsy stopped by to talk to them. They looked up at the elders and sighed.

"We know you are angry at Bron; but, he really is sorry," Grandma said.

"He yelled at us and embarrassed us in front of everybody; it's not fair," Littlefoot said.

"We were embarrassed by his behavior too; so, we completely understand," Grandpa responded.

Littlefoot and Cera nodded.

"He feels really bad about it?" Littlefoot asked.

"Yes he does; I could tell he was getting upset when I talked to him; and he was almost crying when he made that apology," Topsy explained.

Littlefoot lowered his head in shame.

"And I said those awful things to him; but, it was just said out of anger," Littlefoot claimed.

"Then, you know what you must do," Grandma said.

Littlefoot nodded.

Moments later, they all walked over to Bron while he was gazing into the watering hole. He turned his head and looked at group.

"Dad; I have decided to forgive you for what you said; and, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings; I was just angry before and still embarrassed by your earlier behavior," Littlefoot explained.

"I'm sorry too," Cera added.

Bron smiled.

"I forgive you; if you love each other, don't let me stop you; I hope you'll have a good life together," Bron stated.

Littlefoot and Cera smiled.

"Thanks Dad; I'm glad everything worked out for the best," Littlefoot said.

Bron stood up and nuzzled Littlefoot.

"Hey Topsy; thanks for talking some sense into me; I was being ungrateful and needed that talk," Bron responded.

"It was no problem; I'm just glad we're all friends again," Topsy claimed.

Littlefoot and Cera were glad that they can be more open about their relationship. Soon enough, everything returned to normal.


End file.
